


With Bated Breath

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Prompto convinces Noct to confess to Ignis on Valentine's Day.





	With Bated Breath

Noct fumbled with the box behind his back. Somehow, Ignis's sharp eyes were completely missing every nervous cue his body langauge was giving off. 

“Um, Specs?” he said quietly.  Ignis looked up from the Insomnia Times he was reading.  His eyes took in the mostly untouched plate of breakfast, and the likely constipated look on Noct's face.

“Is something the matter?” he asked. 

“N-no, nothing's wrong,” Noct said.  Slowly, he placed the little gift box on the table. “This is for you.”

Ignis reached for the box and studied for a moment.

“Not that I'm ungrateful, but you already gave me a birthday gift.”

“Its, um, it's not for your birthday.”

“Oh.  What's the occasion?” Ignis asked.  Noct deflated and his stomach flipped.  This was a bad idea. 

“It-it's Valentine's day.  I got you a gift for Valentine's day,” Noct said quietly.  He couldn't believe he had let Prompto talk him into this. But he couldn't help that little spark of hope ignite in his chest when he saw Ignis's hand shake when he lifted the box. 

Ignis, was of course, a meticulous man, and was absolutely the type to unwrap gifts so as to not tear or damage the gift wrap.  Noct expected no less from him this time. The sparkly gold ribbon was untied and set aside. Then the dark red wrapping paper. He looked at the small box, as if trying to decipher the contents within without having to open it.

Noct held his breath as the lid was lifted and set down.  Nestled among the soft cotton padding and pale pink tissue paper sat a necklace.  A simple silver chain, from with, a single skull, fashioned after the royal symbol sat.  Ignis gasped as he lifted the necklace and took in the details. 

Suddenly this gift felt like too much and Noct could feel his ears burning.

“Noctis-”

“I know it's a lot! I just - I just want you to know how much you mean to me.  I mean - that is - I like you a lot!” There was a stunned silence for a moment before Ignis smiled.

“Help me put it on?” Ignis asked.

“Okay!” Noct was out of his seat and rounding the dining table in a few quick strides.  He took the necklace from Ignis and managed to get the tiny clasp open. He looped it around Ignis's neck and locked it together. Ignis turned to face him.

“Its lovely, Noct,” he said.  The necklace sat oddly against the buttoned and starched collar of Ignis's shirt, but Noct didn't care, he was just happy it had been well received.

Then, Ignis surprised him by reaching up and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt.  He adjusted the collar, and now Noct could see just a glimpse of his collar bones, and the skull now sat in the hollow of his throat. He thought it was hotter than it probably actually was.

“And, as you've had the courage to make you feelings known, I suppose turnabout is fair play,” Ignis began. “I haven't any special gifts prepared right now, so this will have to do.”

He cupped Noct's chin and tilted his face up before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Noct could feel blood rushing through his ears, and his lips tangled from the foreign contact.  He tentatively kissed back, unsure of how to do it. But it was enough for Ignis, who slowly pulled away. 

They kept close for a moment longer before a chime sounded from Ignis's phone.  He reluctantly pulled away and looked at the time.

“We're going to be late, at this rate.  Finish your breakfast.”

Noct returned to his seat to finish off his omelette and potatoes.  This took longer than it should have because he kept pausing to look at Ignis's neck and smugly at the sight of the necklace hanging there.

Ignis finished getting ready, then they were out the door.  He managed to surprise Noct with one more kiss as he started the car.

“We can discuss things more thoroughly over dinner, tonight.  But know that I definitely feel the same as you,” he said.

Noct spent the entire school day in a dopey haze, which thankfully let his classmates and others get away with shoving more boxes of chocolate than he could carry into his arms.  Prompto had only taken one look at him and known.

“I told you!  But good luck dating a guy like Ignis,” he said teasingly.

“He's worth it.”

He really was.


End file.
